deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: New Arrivals/Walkthrough/Version 1
Follow the security team Before you leave the ship visit the small room to the left and pick up a small med pack. Join the team. Open the Hangar door Open the door using the action button and enter the room. Search it thoroughly – shelves to the left contain a small med pack and some Credits. Before getting to the next objective use the Save point located on the wall opposite from the entrance. Approach it and press "E". Activate the Security Console Enter the room and activate the console. Now is when the fun starts. Get to Safety The emergency exit marked with a green arrow should be open now. Run (by pressing Shift) and don't look back. A few Necromorphs will chase you and don't even try fighting them. Run up to the elevator, open the door, enter, turn 180 degrees, close the door. Simple as that. Your first weapon lies on the workshop table, the Plasma cutter. Pick it up. From this point onwards you will be able to fight and destroy various in game objects. Kick open the two crates (Space) – don't use your weapon, as you will only waste ammo. Collect the drop from the crates. There are also two crates near the table where the cutter was found - just interact them to open. Destroy the control board by smashing it with your weapon (LMB). Again, it would be a waste of ammo to fire at it. Open the door and prepare for your first fight. You can try melee combat (LMB and Space) or shoot the Necromorphs limbs off (RMB to aim, LMB to fire). Remember, that aiming for the head is not effective in [[Dead Space| Dead Space]], though may permanently blind an enemy. After the battle collect the drop from the Necromorph. Follow the corridor to the control room and turn left – it's a dead end but it contains some credits, and on your way back a small med pack and the Audio log that you can see shining on the second picture. Enter the room to trigger an interactive cut-scene. After it's over you will receive a new objective. Also, there is a Save Station On the wall. Replace the Damaged Tram Leave the room going to the cargo hallway and turn left when you reach the wide corridor (Remember to check the container). I am aware that the objective tells us to go the opposite way, but it's worth to spend a few minutes collecting items and saving the game. A Necromorph blocks the way to the Save station, be sure to pick up what he drops. A medium med pack can be found in the area, also there's an Audio Log lying at the very end of the corridor. In order to get to the objective you need to pass through the door leading to the tram tunnel. Continue until you reach a large room – search it to find some useful items. The locking mechanism on the door is broken, and trying to go through it may only result in being shred to pieces. Our main interest is not what lies on the other side, however, but right in front of the door - the Stasis Module. Install it and get to the Stasis recharger to charge it. With this gadget we will be able to slow down enemies and mechanisms, and the first opportunity to do so is right now. Target the door (LMB) and fire, by pressing C. The nearby body should also get hit, but our main interest are the door, which now can be safely crossed. When you reach a wide corridor look to your right to find some credits. Be sure to check the toilet for items. Going right you'll find Save station, and if you check the dead end you'll see a container just waiting to be smashed. Behind the open door is the tram repair room. Power Node is waiting for you in the locker on the right wall. Searching through the room you will find an Audio log. It's time to take care of the broken tram. The problem is, that while first claw works just fine, the second one grapples the tram and then immediately detaches from it. The solution is shooting it with Stasis just as it latches onto the tram. In case you run out of stasis, there's a Stasis recharger nearby. Once you managed to activate the second claw approach the large console in the middle and initiate the repairs. After you'll receive a new objective you will be attacked. Find the Data Board (1) Return to the tram tunnel and once again slow down the broken door with stasis. There are two necromorphs (including first-met Leaper) waiting for you in the large hall. Go down the corridor, turn right and use the elevator to reach the Maintenance Bay. Find the Maintenance Bay Key The previous objective is unimportant for now – you need to get the key to the Maintenance Bay. When the elevator door opens you'll find yourself in another large room facing two Necromorphs. Destroy a nearby container and head right where there's another elevator guarded by more Necromorphs. When the elevator door opens aim at the Necromorph lying on the ground – it only pretends to be dead. On the right hand side there's a container and a locker to the left. Going forward will result in yet another attack, and at the very end of the corridor your prize awaits - the Maintenance Bay Key and a Database file. Look around and go back to the elevator only to be attacked yet again. Find the Data Board (2) When you get to the elevator ready your weapons as an unpleasant surprise awaits you at the end of the ride. When you get off the elevator turn right and check the locker and container. Proceed along the sloping platform. Using the key will open the door to the sector office which holds the precious Data board. In the same room there's an Upgrade bench and a locker containing a Power node. It's a good idea to upgrade the Plasma cutter now. Install the Data Board Leave the office, deal with the Necromorphs and head to the elevator which you used to get to the Maintenance Section. Keep your weapon at ready when leaving the elevator. Proceed along the corridor and be sure to use the Save station. Turn into the first corridor to the right and enter the Tram Control room. Insert the Data Board in the terminal at the very end of the room. Call the Tram All that needs to be done now is calling the tram. There's a second terminal in the same room – use it to watch the message from our companions – we need to get back to Kellion, the ship we used to reach the Ishimura. Return to the Kellion and Run Diagnostics Leave through the door leading to the Flight Lounge and get through the first door to your right. Going forward you will reach the elevator. Go straight, turn left and prepare to be attacked by two Necromorphs. Enter the Flight Lounge and proceed to the hangar we landed in. On your way you will find a few crates worth smashing – you weren't able to do that when you first got here. Remember to use the Save station in the lounge. Our path to the ship is blocked by a single crawling Necromorph. Deal with it, enter the ship and start diagnostics. ... which turns out to cause a serious malfunction. Get out of the burning ship and prepare to dispatch a horde of Necromorphs – after you'll deal with them you'll receive a new objective. Get to the Medical Deck Get back towards the Lounge and enter the room to the tram station. There are two crates in front of the elevator, and the toilet to the right holds a large med pack. Use the elevator. There's a Store here, and I suggest you buy a Level 2 suit. There's also a work bench here. To proceed to the next chapter enter the tram and activate it. Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 1